It Was Painfully Obvious
by ExpertPlasma
Summary: "You don't get to decide who I fall in love with, father" she whispered, looking down. But, before I could say anything, she looked up at me with a look of anger and contempt. Something I'd never seen on her face before, let alone directed at me. "Leave me alone!" (Rose/Scorpius).


**"You don't get to decide who I fall in love with, father" she whispered, looking down. But, before I could say anything, she looked up at me with a look of anger and contempt. Something I'd never seen on her face before, let alone directed at me. "Leave me alone!" (Rose/Scorpius).**

 **Cover Art from Pinterest: pinterest*dot*com/pin/562738915910717693/.**

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP_**

As an ex Auror, Ron Weasley could safely say he'd seen a lot things he didn't expect to.

As a member of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley could safely say he'd seen a lot of things he didn't want to see.

And as a proud father, he could safely say he'd thought up a lot of things he didn't want to see. The vast majority involving his beloved daughter, Rose.

Of course, some of his worst fears, ones he often kept private to himself of course, had already happened. To his hidden horror, Albus Potter had been sorted into Slytherin, he'd made friends with a Malfoy, and Rose perpetually refused to be anything more or less than indifferent toward said Malfoy.

Hermione, of course, thought it was unreasonable that he was angry at his daughter's refusal to be rude toward Malfoy, but he always dismissed her.

She was his daughter! Is! She'd never stop being his baby girl. He had gotten used to repeating the same line constantly: "I only want what's best for her".

Of course, Hermione dismissed that. And so they both had learned to avoid the topic with one another.

But, what he was always secretly happy about, was despite the fact that Rose was never rude to Ferret Jr, she was never nice to him.

But, upon reflection, he must have been wrong about that one.

Because, from the looks of it, they were more than indifferent with each other. More than polite with each other. And, to his anger, more than friendly.

This was worse. Worse than anything he'd ever seen as a member of the Golden Trio, or an Auror.

Standing at Kings Cross station, he had to resist the urge to grab his wand. He was in public after all.

He settled for pinching himself. Hard. Ignoring Hermione's concerned look, he realized with a verbal shudder that he wasn't having a nightmare. What he was seeing, was actually happening:

Ferret Jr. Otherwise known as Scorpius bloody Malfoy. Had his arm around Rose's waist and had her pulled close to him. He had to run it through his head several times. Rose Weasley. His daughter. His baby girl. Was letting a fucking Malfoy hold her.

And, as he forced himself to follow his wife toward the duo, he realised that she wasn't just letting him. She was enjoying it! She was practically snuggling into him as he held her. Very tightly, he mentally added.

As he stalked toward his daughter, he noticed that his extended family didn't look particularly shocked. Well, Ginny did, and Harry and Albus didn't look particularly happy about it. But they weren't shocked. And they weren't doing anything about it.

They weren't stopping a bloody Malfoy from holding his precious daughter.

And then, his worst fears were confirmed. Sure, it was painfully obvious that they were dating. But he could of past of the physical closeness of the duo as nothing more than Ferret Jr being too touchy. That was certainly an issue he could fix, and would explain the lack of outrage from his extended family.

But, when Rose wrapped her arms around the Malfoy's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips, and when said Malfoy pulled her closer and reciprocated, one of his worst fears were confirmed.

Rose was dating a Malfoy.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by fake coughing sounds coming from Albus and Lily, and he saw the couple pull away, both redder than Rose's traditionally Weasley hair.

"I'll write" he heard Ferret Jr retort.

"You better" he heard her reply, before pressing another kiss against his lips, much to his obvious disdain. Before he could finally do something about this, he heard his precious daughter speak.

"You better go, I don't think your father will be this patient for very much longer" she whispered.

"Talk to you later" he replied.

"Oh, you will" she purred. Yep, that's right. She purred. She fucking purred at Malfoy. He saw red as he saw the Ferret Jr sent a wink her way before turning and waking toward his stiffened parents, leaving his daughter bright red.

He saw her turn and with delight, recoil in obvious embarrassment. "I, er... I was just, well..."

"Snogging her boyfriend and sweet talking him because they can barely take their hands of one another" Hugo interrupted her.

"Oh shut up Hugo" she muttered.

"Oh come on Rose, you know it's true. The amount of times we've walked into you too..." Lily teased, letting the statement trail off.

Much to his horror, Rose didn't deny it.

"I'm not denying it, I just don't see the need to talk about it. Now, I'm really tired, so are we ready to leave?" She asked, instead, moving her belongings out the way of another family to allow them to bypass the Weasley-Potter blockade.

"Yes, we can. You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady" I finally pushed out, ignoring the look of disdain on my wife's face and the pained expression on said young lady's face.

"Well then, let's move" Hermione took over, and everyone left the station and went home. Everyone else was taking amongst themselves, while I sat in silence, trying to make sense off what I'd seen.

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE_**

It has been two days since the train station, and I was still honestly in shock about what had happened.

But, it was time for the interrogation to begin.

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE_**

"So Rose, are you ready to explain to me what happened at the station a few days ago?" I asked, walking into the living room and breaking up a conversation between Rose and Hermione. With a start, I noticed that Hugo was also in the room, but I disregarded it immediately.

"I don't think anything needs to be explained" she retorted, and I faltered, as blind rage hit me.

"What do you mean nothing needs to be explained! I shouted back. "You were snogging a Malfoy!"

"Relax Dad, he's my boyfriend. I'm perfectly at liberty to kiss him all I want".

"That's even worse" I snarled.

"So it's worse to kiss my boyfriend that it would be to kiss a random stranger" she replied.

Ignoring the fact that she had a point, I continued with my argument. "He's a Malfoy, Rose!"

"As far as I'm concerned, he's Scorpius, my boyfriend. Deal with it".

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, before continuing on with just as much fury. "He's not your boyfriend".

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Rose snarled, standing up from the sofa she was sat on. "You have no right to say that!"

"I have every right! I'm your father" I said angrily. Why could she not understand this?!

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm off age in November and I'm at perfect Liberty to date whoever the hell I want!"

"Except a Malfoy!"

"You don't get to decide that".

"Yes I do. I'm your father. Your relationship cannot continue".

I thought that was the end of it. But, instead of the nodding that I expected, I heard a sarcastic, bitter laugh.

"I'll ask again: Do you hear yourself?!" Rose snarled, and I could see just how angry she was. You do not get to decide who I date!"

I tried to interrupt her again, to impose my rightful authority, but she stopped me. And, for the first time, I could see the tears falling freely from her eyes, and the death stairs his wife and son were giving him.

"You don't get to decide who I fall in love with, father" she whispered, looking down. But, before I could say anything, she looked up at me with a look of anger and contempt. Something I'd never seen on her face before, let alone directed at me. "Leave me alone!"

She rushed past me before I could react, knocking me to the side slightly as he shoulder brushed mine. I heard a slam upstairs, and a muttered whisper. Perhaps a spell.

I sighed, before looking down at the floor.

"Fix this, and fix this today" I heard Hermione snarl at me, before walking off. Hugo simply stared at me, as if he was looking through me.

I'd never heard Rose or Hermione snarl at me. And then I worked it out. Even if I didn't like Ferret Jr, I'd have to accept it.

Or I'd lose Rose.

Great!

Fucking Brilliant.

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE_**

Of course, that was easier said than done. Rose wasn't talking to anyone. At least, no one in this house. I knew Owls has been regularly leaving and arriving over the past few days, so she was probably talking to Malfoy.

Her boyfriend...

But not us. Her family. She ignored Hugo almost completely, occasionally shouting him an apologetic look which he appeared to accept. The same could be said for Hermione.

But not me.

She wouldn't been look at me, and she only left her room at meal times. She spent the rest of the time in her room.

She appeared to be depressed, and it was destroying me seeing her so destroyed.

And, conveniently just as I made the realisation, Rose came down the stairs.

It was painfully obvious that she was avoiding my gaze.

"Rose" I called out to her, but she ignored me, continuing to walk through the house.

"Rose!" I repeatedly following her, but not matching her fast paced walk as she left the kitchen as I entered it.

"I'm going out" she called out, to no one in particular.

"Rose!" I called out once more, letting the desperation enter my voice.

And for the first time, she looked at me. It was only for a second, but I saw the pain in her eyes and the fury they were radiating.

"See you later" she seemed to throw out her mouth, before taking floo powder and whispering her desired destination.

So I wouldn't know where she was going.

Brilliant. She still didn't trust me.

And, with a start, I realised that this would continue, until he could make peace with her. And Mal- Scorpius. I think she said that was his name.

I threw back my thoughts about how stupid a name it was. While it was stupid, I needed to stop thinking that way.

I could still hate the boy in secret. After all, what father instantly his daughter's boyfriends? As long as I didn't suggest to anyone in any way that I distrusted the boy. Disliked the boy. Loathed the boy. If I acted like I tolerated the boy, then Rose would appreciate me again.

And I could be there for her when Malfoy screwed up and she left him. Smiling to himself, he resigned himself to wait for Rose. It was 9 0 Clock in the morning. She'd have to come back from wherever she'd just gone soon right.

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE_**

Wrong!

She didn't come back for the whole day, which had me resigned with both fear and anger. Glancing at Hermione, I knew that she was thinking the same thing: She'd gone to see Malfoy.

I could barely supress my anger and my loathing off everything Malfoy came back with a passion.

''Calm down Ron, I'm sure she'll have a good explanation'' Hermione reassured me.

''She better'' I muttered, as I went about my day to day business. I helped about Hugo with his DADA homework seeing as though Hermione always refused to do so, which helped to distract me.

And then, at mid-day, 27 hours after she'd left, I heard the tell-tale signs off someone arriving by floo. And Rose's coughing as the soot most likely bombarded her.

And, as quickly as she arrived, she stalked through the house and up to her room. Or at least, tried.

I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

''Where the hell have you been?'' I asked, unable to take the anger out of my voice.

''Out'' she replied.

''That isn't good enough!'' I snarled. ''I won't allow you to''.

''There's a lot of things that you apparently won't allow, father!'' she retorted angrily. I could see the pure fury in her eyes.

''Has what I've said really hurt you this much'' I muttered, not really wanting the question to be answered. Or heard.

''You're attempting to deny me the chance to love Father'' Rose replied, with a softness that surprised me.

''I… I… You really love him?'' was all I could ask.

I saw her expression soften. ''I do Father. Please. Just accept it. That's all you can do. Just accept it''.

I stared at the floor, mulling it over in my head. But my love for my daughter obviously outweighed my distrust of the Malfoy family.

''I ca-. I accept it'' I replied. ''It'll take me a while to get used to it''.

''That's all I want Dad'' I heard her respond, and looked back up to see happiness in her eyes, rather than the anger I was now used to.

But, as she turned to walk up the stairs to her room, I remembered one crucial detail.

''Now wait just a minute. I may have accepted the whole Malfoy thing. But I haven't forgotten the fact you snuck out for the whole bloody night. Where were you?!'' I demanded.

Surprisingly, I saw her blush bright red almost instantly, before rushing up the stairs without answering the question. But my mind quickly connected the dots.

''Rose Nymphadora Weasley!'' I shouted, quickly pursing her up the stairs. ''Just where the hell where you last night!''.

I swear to Merlin, if she was with Malfoy last night!

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE_**


End file.
